


Consorting

by oorsprong, PolypusRegina



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Oral Sex, Teasing, a little fluff, darkside husbands, kylo ren is a bastard, look its me, semi-public sex fantasy, talk of exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolypusRegina/pseuds/PolypusRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You seem so shy at the thought of being out here where hardly anyone can see us,” Ren murmured in-between lazily stolen kisses. “I wonder what shade of red you might turn when I tell you that we could have just as much fun inside, surrounded by all the others?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consorting

**Author's Note:**

> This piece exists within the framework of the series [That Unsteady Afterglow](http://archiveofourown.org/series/400483) and as such uses its terms and context. But this can absolutely be enjoyed separately as most PWP can be.
> 
> Please check out the glorious artwork that [PolypusRegina](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PolypusRegina) has done for this fic [here](http://theearlgreyalpha.tumblr.com/post/142534627799/i-could-lock-the-doors-to-this-balcony-its-too)

As Brendol Hux sat on an extravagant stone bench on a balcony of gold-flecked marble with intricately carved columns wound with vines, he resigned himself to the fact that he would never be comfortable with these displays of opulence.  Fiiranza simply lived for aesthetics.

 

He heard Ren approach and slid over on the bench to make room.

 

“I’d hoped you’d come out here eventually.  It’s too noisy in there.”  Though he couldn’t see Ren’s face he could picture the scowl outed in his words in detail.

 

His knight gracelessly stepped over the bench from behind and then settled back onto it.  He wasn’t used to these military trappings they’d provided him; hadn’t learned how to move in the uniform yet.  The former General in him balked at letting him parade around in it for show.  But Ren’s husband Brendol Hux found the awkward juxtaposition charming.  Nor was he immune to the way the sleek lines of the uniform accentuated all his best features.

 

Ren handled him one of the two flutes of sparkling wine he’d brought.

 

“Ah, they must have started without me.  Good,” Brendol muttered into his glass as he took a sip.

 

“I told them you went for some air.”  Ren sipped at the wine, clearly surprised at it’s sweetness.  He finished it in a few gulps.

 

“Here I’ve been spending all this time teaching you history and theory and strategy and now I see I should have spent more of it on _manners._

 

Ren offered him a guilty grin.  Brendol took another sip and gave him a light push.   _Barbarian._

 

In response Ren sidled up to him and placed a hand on his knee, rubbing it slightly through the thin fabric of his trousers.  Brendol gave him a look.

 

“You’re not that tipsy.”

 

“Everyone is inside.  If anyone comes close I’ll sense it.  Come here,” he whispered, his long fingers coaxing Brendol’s chin in his direction.

 

_Missed you_ , he added, directing the thought at him.

 

Impossible for Ren to really miss him when they’d been within eyesight of each other all through the formalities.  But he understood the sentiment.  Ren was expected to remain aloof as befitted his station.  There can be no consorting between them, even at these mundane “celebratory” affairs.

 

Brendol let himself be pulled in very nearly close enough for a kiss, their lips barely a hair’s breadth apart. But they stopped short, and he wasn’t sure if Ren were leaving it up to him to dissolve that gap, or if there were another reason for the hesitation. Only after a beat of overheated silence did he finally murmur:

 

“We should go back inside.”

 

Ren went still against him, not pulling him any closer but not releasing him either. Surely he could hear the truth in his words--they _should_ go back inside. But what they _should_ do was hardly ever what he _wanted_ to do. It was the same for them both.  Brendol was simply far more skilled in the art of putting aside those frivolous desires in favor of the greater good.

 

This, however, was not one of those times.

 

“We should,” Ren answered, with just as much conviction. Which is to say, very little. And just like that, he finally leaned in to press his lips to his husband’s, soft and slow. His fingertips remained curled around Brendol’s jaw as if he might actually pull away. Or maybe he was simply too desperate for the tiny bit of contact to think of letting him go.

 

Only when Brendol let his lips part around a sigh did Ren make to deepen the kiss, swiftly taking the opportunity presented.  And for all that Brendol was so cautious about being seen together, he wouldn’t have been able to push him away even if he tried.

 

Ren tasted faintly of wine, sweet and sharp on the tip of his tongue. But he knew it was probably even thicker on his own, flavoring their kiss in a way that made him light-headed.

 

“They’ll be looking for you,” Brendol murmured, barely breaking the kiss enough to speak.  The words tangled between them before he nipped gently at the corner of his mouth.

 

“I hate to disappoint you,” Ren answered with a soft laugh, shifting to nuzzle at Brendol’s cheek instead and sending a trickle of warmth from his chest to his groin. “But your husband is hardly the most important person here. I’m certain we have time.”

 

“How much time?”

 

Ren slid the hand resting on his knee to the inside of his thigh, teasing him with a maddeningly light touch.

 

“I could lock the doors to this balcony.  It’s too dark out here for anyone to see us from below.”

 

He leaned in to kiss the soft spot beneath Brendol’s earlobe. It was playing dirty and surely Ren knew it, going straight for his weak spots. Brendol all but melted against him, a shiver wracking his spine, and only when he realized he was starting to spill the last of his wine did he come back to his senses a little. He moved to set his glass aside, paused, reached forward to pluck the flute from Ren’s fingers, and set them both down where they were (probably) safe. His husband didn't protest, just fixed him with an amused look, a grin curling one corner of his lips.

 

“That certainly doesn't seem like a ‘no’,” Ren chuckled softly, the sound so rich and deep it was practically infrasonic, vibrating in his chest instead of his ears.

 

But Brendol didn't answer, mostly because it wasn't a ‘no’, but it wasn't quite a ‘yes’. He didn't really know how far he wanted this to go...but he wasn't about to stop. Not just yet.

 

What he really wanted was to be a bit closer.  Sensing this Ren leaned back invitingly and without a hint of self-consciousness Brendol moved to straddle him, slipping eager arms around his husband as they faced one another.  Any hangups he’d carried about his smaller frame had long been vanquished by Ren’s very obvious pleasure in being able to lift, maneuver, and support his slight body with ease.  Here was something Ren adored; to explore one another’s mouths with Brendol in his lap, giving his large hands access to anywhere he pleased.  

 

“You seem so shy at the thought of being out here where hardly anyone can see us,” Ren murmured in-between lazily stolen kisses.  “I wonder what shade of red you might turn when I tell you that we could have just as much fun inside, surrounded by all the others?”

 

Brendol finally did pause then, hands loosely cupping either side of his husband’s neck as he pulled back to look at him.

 

“Ren, what are you saying?”

 

His knight grinned, brushed his cheek with the backs of his fingers and let them trail down to loosen his collar.  Brendol closed his eyes, unabashedly enjoying this tender attention, while Ren pressed teasingly soft kisses along his jawline and dipped lower to mouth at the sensitive skin of his neck.

 

“Do you know how many times I’ve fantasized about having my way with you right under the eyes of those insipid officers?  Where does Fiiranza find these people, I wonder?  Not a one has the skill or cunning of _my_ General,” he whispered this last close to Brendol’s ear, dragging a barely audible moan out of him at the intimate use of his former title.

 

Ren’s hands slid slowly up and down his back, sending pleasurable waves down his spine as he pulled him closer.  Brendol couldn’t help but rock a little in his lap, fully aroused despite himself and desperate to feel the gentle nudge of Ren’s own arousal.  His trousers were suddenly far too tight.  

 

“Oh, Brell… what do you think they would say if they could see how desperate for my cock you are right now?”

 

Brendol growled into his shoulder and tugged on the lock of hair he’d tangled his fingers in, forcing a gasp out of Ren, who continued, undeterred.

 

“You can’t imagine the ways I dream of tormenting you as you sit by my side at those obnoxious dinners.  It would be so easy to slip my hand under the table and trace the inside of your thighs with one finger.  I wouldn’t even have to touch you to loosen your pants.

 

Brendol heard his own breath heavy in his ears but he couldn’t stop writhing on Ren’s lap.  One large hand reached down to squeeze his buttocks and to his horror he actually _whined_.

 

“I would slip this hand inside your waistband and have my way with your helpless cock while you turn that lovely shade of red I know you’re turning right now.  You know I wouldn’t even have to use my hands, don’t you?   I could touch you anywhere I wanted, even from the next room.

 

“Oh gods, Ren,” he gasped, knowing perfectly well what Ren was capable of doing with the force when he wasn’t keeping his desire in check.   Brendol rutted shamelessly against him now, spurned on by the delicious fantasy.

 

“I might even slip under the table unseen and finish you with my mouth while you fought to keep composure.  Imagine how they’d stare at you; unaware of our little secret, of my face between your thighs pleasuring you until you couldn’t help but cry out.  Could you keep yourself perfectly still or would you break?”  Ren took his face in his hands and playfully rubbed the tip of his nose against the slope of Brendol’s as he spoke:

 

“Would you forget yourself and fuck my mouth the way I would deserve for such shameless behavior?”

 

“R-Ren… we can’t… I’m about to--”

 

To his surprise Ren pushed him off his lap; forced him to clumsily regain his feet.  With a violent flick of his hand he manipulated the clasp and fly of Brendol’s trousers and easily yanked them down.  He used his hands to push the undergarment over the bulge of his cock and down around his thighs.  Brendol barely had time to register the shock of cold air against his naked erection before Ren gripped his ass to pull him forward and took the length of him into that greedy mouth.

 

“Ren,” he gasped in delight, bracing himself against his knight’s shoulders as Ren pleasured him in earnest, nearly swallowing him to the root like it was nothing. Brendol was hardly a stranger to the way his husband’s mouth could ruin him, but he couldn’t recall the last time he’d done so with such fierce enthusiasm. More often than not, Ren liked to use it to tease him, dragging his pleasure out to torturous lengths until he might finally crack, begging desperately for release. But now there was no idle teasing, no featherlight kisses. There was only the all-encompassing heat of Ren’s mouth engulfing him from base to tip as he eagerly swallowed the rigid length of him.

 

It was enough to have Brendol’s knees threatening to buckle underneath him, forcing him to wrap his arms more tightly around the knight’s shoulders as his back arched and his body curled down around him. To anyone else, it might have just looked like an intimate, almost protective embrace. And while it was certainly intimate--even out here in the cool night air, on a balcony that wasn’t even their own--it was more a matter of being barely able to hold himself up. Surely that knowledge alone would be enough to bring a smug grin to Ren’s lips, if they weren’t already quite occupied.

 

Although…’occupied’ felt like a bit of an understatement. Brendol choked on a groan, the noise dragged up from his chest as he felt Ren press his tongue along the underside of his cock. It was the closest thing to teasing he felt all night, as it laved over that sensitive spot just under the crown, exploring and prodding against him with a terrifying level of skill. Or maybe it only felt that way because Ren knew every last inch of him--knew every spot that had him shivering apart and whimpering with need.

 

His breath caught in his throat and it was all he could do to hold on and ride out the sensation; ass bared to the elements and covered in goosebumps while his cock reveled in the furnace of Ren’s mouth.

 

Ren dug his nails into the soft flesh on the backs of his thighs and he cried out as the orgasm ripped through him.  He all but collapsed atop the other who swallowed and slowly pulled off.  Overwhelmed by the heady sensation Brendol leaned into Ren, who caught him and held him; kissed his belly beneath his untucked rumpled dress shirt.

 

“Okay,” he murmured shakily when he’d regained enough control to stand.  Ren was already tucking him back into his drawers.  He couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked, fondly taking Ren’s chin in hand and tilting it up so they might look one another in the eye.

 

“Making you look presentable.”  Ren smoothed out the front of Brendol’s trousers and stood.

 

Brendol let himself be taken by the hand and led back inside.  There would be more protocol to follow once they were back among colleagues but for now he would enjoy the simple pleasure of a warm hand in his.  

 

“Try not to look too pleased with yourself,” Brendol said when they stepped into the antechamber of the Empress Fiiranza’s grand dining room.

 

“I could say the same to you,” his husband retorted.  “Maybe you’d better look in a mirror before we rejoin everyone?”

  
Brendol startled but Ren shot him a wicked grin and pulled him inside anyway.


End file.
